Skyfall
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Post 8x23. Lamentos de Castiel tras lo ocurrido en el Cielo por culpa de Metatron... y suya. ONE SHOT.


**Warnings: spoilers 8x23. Y angst.**

"¿No se ha despertado todavía?" La voz de Sam hizo que Dean se diera la vuelta bruscamente. Al que no se esperaba despierto era a su hermano, teniendo en cuenta su fatal estado la noche anterior frente a la iglesia.

Habían encontrado a Castiel caminando sin rumbo no muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellos, observando boquiabiertos el espectáculo celestial que miles y miles de ángeles estaban ofreciendo. Castiel no pareció reconocerles, y cuando Dean se dirigió a él, solo le dio tiempo a llegar para cogerlo antes de que su cuerpo cayese de bruces inconsciente contra el suelo. No había sido fácil carretar con un hermano enfermo y un ángel recién caído a la vez hasta el coche, pero Dean se había enfrentado a cosas peores. Había llevado a Sam hasta su habitación y acostado a Cas en su propia cama, y hasta el momento de ahora, el único que se había levantado, no con mejor cara, era el primero.

"No. Y creía que tú tampoco."

Pero Castiel no estaba durmiendo, ni inconsciente. Hacía horas que no lo estaba. Pero no podía levantarse. Cuando despertó no se movió, solo abrió los ojos para ver a Dean pasando al lado de su puerta, paseando de una habitación a otra. Recordaba tan bien lo que había pasado y por culpa _de quién_ que deseó haber caído él también, porque al menos de aquella manera sus recuerdos como ángel se habrían evaporado. No se lo podía creer. Había unas palabras de Naomi que en cierto momento de la noche se le vinieron a la cabeza, _"nuestra misión era proteger lo que Dios había creado. No sé cuándo lo olvidamos"_ y de no ser porque quería ser dado por inconsciente y porque no estaba solo, habría dejado que su primer llanto comenzase. Ella tenía razón. Tan solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, ¿no lo hacían también los Winchester? ¿No hacían todos los seres su trabajo? ¿Por qué los ángeles se descarriaron? Todo había llevado a la destrucción de su familia.

Inevitablemente se le vinieron otros de sus hermanos a la cabeza, otros que ya no habían estado con él en el momento en el que Metatron los expulsó a todos del Cielo.

Se preguntó qué habría pensado Gabriel, por ejemplo, de todo aquello. Se habría enfurecido, tan solo la idea del traidor de Metatron lo habría vuelto loco. Gabriel era así. Se hacía llamar "Bromista", había huído del Cielo, pero seguía preocupándose por sus hermanos más que nadie. Todos adoraban al arcángel.

Balthazar, Samadriel, Anna, Miguel... Al menos ellos no habían sentido sus alas arder, pues se decía que era lo más doloroso que un ángel pueda sentir. Los Winchester no eran los únicos que perdían a su familia, a sus seres queridos. Pero al menos no contaban con el hecho de haberlos asesinado con sus propias manos a la espalda. ¿Cuándo los ángeles perdieron la razón? ¿Cuándo Castiel perdió la razón? Todavía no entendía por qué le habían ordenado asesinar a Samadriel, cuáles eran las razones de Naomi para hacerlo, al igual que la orden de matar a Dean. No había día que no se arrepintiera de lo que le había hecho a Balthazar, y ahora más que nunca, con todas aquellas emociones nuevas, podía sentir cómo se odiaba a sí mismo.

_Todo_ era culpa suya. Había depositado su inocente confianza en Metatron y su propia Gracia era la que había terminado el hechizo.

Quizás éste era el castigo que merecía un ángel rebelde. Desde el principio, cuando rescató a Dean del Infierno, hasta ahora, había cometido más errores que obtenido victorias, y siempre que trataba de recuperar lo perdido no hacía nada más que seguir cometiendo más insensateces irreparables.

No volvería a decir 'lo siento', porque sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a estropearlo. No sabía si Dean seguía confiando en él, pero tal y como habían salido las cosas, no se merecía su confianza. Lo último que le había dicho era que se iba a arreglar su hogar, y más tarde lo habían recogido bajo una lluvia de ángeles.

Sintió a Dean acercarse y bajar la tenuidad de la luz de la lámpara de la mesita, antes de marcharse con Sam, sabe Dios a dónde.

Castiel se sentía huérfano y solo. Sentía como si en realidad todos sus hermanos hubieran muerto, porque probablemente él fuera el único que recordara algo de su vida pasada.

Dejó salir al exterior la opresión del pecho y la garganta y dos cálidos lagrimones le cayeron de los ojos, rápidamente un círculo de lágrimas se formó en la almohada. Se alegró de que nadie lo viera. Solo quería estar solo. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, solo merecía soledad. Estar solo el resto de su vida. Tenía vida y era extraño, porque sólo quería morir.

Morir para regresar a su hogar.


End file.
